goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverses
The GoAnimate Multiverse is a fictional continuity construct that is used in GoAnimate Kostaverse Kostaverse 'is The Home of the Metal Punks that domination this universe with high rating shows! 'Video Timeline *June 3rd 2013: *June 29rd 2013: Ken the Emo's timeline *July 3rd 2013: Joey the Metal's timeline *July 6th 2013: Eric the Punk and Paul the Mosh's timeline *July 8th 2013: Brian the Headbanger's timeline *July 10th 2013: When did The Metal Punks first meet Ivy Smith *July 13th 2013: Eric buys Call of Duty Black Ops and get ungrounded *July 17th 2013: David kills Jay Jay the Jet Plane and gets ungrounded *July 25th 2013: Ivy forced her Parents to watch Barney's Great Adventure in Theatres and gets grounded while babysitting *July 27th 2013: Eric and David Killed Barney and gets ungrounded/Ivy gets punishments by The Metal Punks *August 1st 2013: Ivy pees at Preschool by mistake and gets grounded *August 6th 2013: The Metal Punks's Baseball rule *August 7th 2013: Ivy gets the Teletubbies DVD while grounded *August 8th 2013: Eric Kills Fireman Sam and gets ungrounded *August 9th 2013: Ivy gets Legoland on PC While Grounded *August 17th 2013: The Metal Punks at the Park *September 6th 2013: Ivy throws a tantrum at the video store *October 2nd 2013: Ivy misbehaves at Preschool *October 6th 2013: Ivy blows up McDonald's *October 31st 2013: Ivy gets grounded on Halloween *November 5th 2013: Ivy Misbehaves at Her Babysitters and gets grounded *November 15th 2013: David Kill Thomas and Friends and gets ungrounded *November 23rd 2013: Ivy gets grounded on Thanksgiving *January 25th 2014: Ivy kills Spider-Man and gets grounded *January 28th 2014: Ivy destroys my Car and gets grounded *February 4th 2014: Ivy makes a grounded video of the RocketPowerGal24 *May 27th 2014: Eric and David misbehave on the way to Sesame Street Live and gets ungrounded *July 16th 2014: The Metal Punks at the Circus *July 31st 2014: The Metal Punks at the Beach *August 1st 2014: The Metal Punks save Reese *August 3rd 2014: Kevin Kill Barney and gets ungrounded *September 5th 2014: Ivy misbehaves at Kindergarten *October 3rd 2014: Eric Kills Waybuloo and gets ungrounded *October 4th 2014: Ivy Smith's 5th Punishment Day *October 29th 2014: The Metal Punks vs. The Purge *November 12th 2014: Eric and David kill Kipper and gets Ungrounded *November 15th 2014: Eric Kills The Numtums and gets ungrounded *November 29th 2014: Lucy almost got Kosta arrested and gets grounded *November 31st 2014: Andrew Clark gets an A+ on Math Test and gets ungrounded *March 19th 2015: Eric Kills Hey Duggee and gets ungrounded *July 4th 2015: Lucy pranks on the 4th of July *July 6th 2015: *July 19th 2015: David's Longtime Sweetheart *August 22nd 2015: David kills Bing Bunny/ungrounded *September 1st 2015: Ivy blows up Chuck-E-Cheese's *September 12th 2015: Salli the Popstar's timeline *September 13th 2015: Salli the Popstar joins The Metal Punks *November 29th 2015: Ken the Emo gets married *December 1st 2015: Rosie taunts the Metal Punks' door and gets grounded *January 19th 2016: Rosie burns down Chuck E. Cheese's *January 20th 2016: Salli's the Popstar 18th's Birthday *January 27th 2016: Rosie gets pushed by Caillou into the pool/Caillou gets ungrounded *February 10th 2016: *February 12th 2016: Rosie gets Kosta Karatzovalis arrested and gets grounded *April 23rd 2016: The Metal Punks and Kosta's Parents went to Disneyland *April 26th 2016: David Smith's Nightmares *July 26th 2016: *December 2nd 2016: Eric kills Badanamu Pop/ Ungrounded *July 31st 2017: Eric Smith's nightmares *August 31st 2017: Kosta and Salli's Wedding Azuraverse Azuraverse 'is the home of Azura from Fire Emblem Fates Birthright and Conquest that she feud with Luna Minami and the Save-Ums after Luna was lied for becoming the UTTC Member 'Video Timeline *March 15th 2018: Azura and the Save Ums’ House Fire *March 20th 2018: Rosie cries like Bubbles and gets grounded *April 11th 2018: Luna revives the Save-Ums *June 16th 2018: The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs get kicked out of Azura's castle and get a new mother Mickeyverse Mickeyverse 'is the home of Mickey McGuinness which he made videos in 2014 or 2015 'Video Timeline *January 27th 2015: Slippy V's 1st nightmare *January 27th 2015: Adrianna's mom's 1st nightmare *April 11th 2015: Liam Cook's 1st Nightmare *September 11th 2015: Hitler's nightmare *December 8th 2015: Caillou misbehaves at Gamestop and gets arrested *November 30th 2016: RainbowDashFan2010's nightmare *June 3rd 2017: Jarrett's dad misbehaves at McDonald's *July 30th 2017: Eric's nightmare *July 18th 2018: SpongeBob's nightmare Westverse Westverse is the Home of Sarah West 'Video Timeline' *April 1st 2018: Alex Minudaka gets sent to bed early *June 8th 2018: Princess Daviddizor Gets Punished by Manic *June 20th 2018: Luna Minami watches The Save-Ums/Grounded for a long time *July 3rd 2018: Luna Minami Watches South Park and Gets doomed *July 3rd 2018: Luna Minami Misbehaves at McDonald's *July 3rd 2018: Luna Minami Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Punished Kristinverse Kristinverse is the home of RocketPowerGal24 'Video Timeline' *June 9th 2013: Eric plays PS2 and gets Grounded (video uploaded) *December 27th 2013: Eric Leave Go!Animate City and gets Grounded (video uploaded) *January 7th 2014: Eric Kills Thomas and Friends and get ungrounded *June 15th 2014: Eric and David Kill Peg + Cat and get ungrounded *August 22nd 2014: Eric and David Kill Dinopaws and get ungrounded *May 24th 2015: David kills Bear in the Big Blue House and gets ungrounded *June 20th 2015: David Kills Bob the Builder and gets ungrounded *June 26th 2015: David Kills Little Bear and gets ungrounded *August 9th 2015: Eric and David kill Dragon Tales and get ungrounded *August 17th 2015: Eric and David Kill Nature Cat and get ungrounded *September 14th 2015: David Kills Max & Ruby and gets ungrounded *September 16th 2015: Eric and David Kill Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *September 30th 2015: Eric Kills Wow Wow Wubbzy and gets ungrounded *October 3rd 2015: Eric and David Kills Memy9909 and gets ungrounded *October 6th 2015: David Kills Sid the Science Kid and gets ungrounded *December 2nd 2015: Kimbleverse Kimbleverse is the home of Alex Kimble 'Video Timeline' *January 9th 2017: Eric and David Kills Splash and Bubbles and gets ungrounded *March 3rd 2017: Ivy taunts Alex Kimble's door and gets grounded MumaXverse MumaXverse is the home of MumaX992 'Video Timeline' *December 10th 2013: MumaX992 drives to McDonald's and gets ungrounded Category:Multiverse